feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/HOP3 - CODING/THREAD
Ounce Of Hope The date is February 24, 2019, and In South Korea, just a couple of miles away from Seoul, lies another city. Named Yeoju. The city was the birthplace of a queen- had multiple opportunities for technological advances, a rich trade of ceramics and an avid business in crops such as their notorious melons, rice and sweet potatoes has left the city in a prosperous daze- with entire hordes of people travelling from across Korea to search for work opportunities and chances for a better life. But how many jobs do you need to be filled before they all run out? ' Of course, if the amount could have been flowing in slower, maybe the city wouldn't have turned out this way. But as horde after horde of people that flocked towards Yeoju increased, the city couldn't cope with the number of jobs the new public demanded. it became harder and harder to get a good living from the immense amount of ferocious competition between civilians. The village quickly grew into a town and the town into a city. The farmlands now were knocked over to make room for high rise apartment buildings that reached the sky- cramming as many people in one area to ensure that there would still be enough room for the inevitable construction of factories and offices. As the unemployment and poverty rate began to skyrocket, crime in those areas also rose as a result. Namely drug and solvent abuse, theft, and other petty crimes. Of course, it wasn't that bad to label it as a nationwide crisis- but I can assure you. '''It made every single one of their lives- the mothers, the workers, the children- horrible. ' Of course. If that wasn't bad enough. Due to the way all the civilians were crammed together, the horrendous hygiene and the misuse of anti-biotics lead for a supervirus of all things to be created. Most families, living in poverty, could barely pay for the complex medications that were required. There was nothing that they could do. The previous generation, the job-hunters, those who vied for a better life- now lost their hope in finding solace in their once utopia. The new generation, however, had other ideas. To their children- this was all they knew from birth. They still had the light of inspiration glimmering in the corner of their eyes. They still had hope for a better future- and they were sure that they could rebuild their parent's dreams. Now. Some may expect that a group of kids from the outskirts of a city could have no impact on the future of their communities. But, It couldn't get any worse, right? A singing contest. That was what a group of friends thought up. The prize was enough money to grant towards the city council so that the damned thing could get back on their feet. Momentarily, anyways. Tourists would come back if they gained publicity with it- and with them- enough profits to help make things fall back into place. It was stupid. A horrible idea that granted false hope to those who needed it the most. So why. Why did it feel so reassuring? A group of idealistic teenagers could never change the future. But there will always be a driving force; a determination to succeed that will never make them relent until they somehow manage to make at least some impact on the world. They just needed ''hope.' CHARACTERS Usakii - Jin Yeong Yi - Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer Ham And Cheese Omen - Kim Tae Jisae - Lead Rapper, Visual Ham And Cheese Omen - Hyoung Jung-Jin - Rapper, Main Dancer, Visual Nøctem - Seo Yoon Jae - Leader, Main Dancer, Vocalist Nøctem - Hyoun Tae-min - Rapper, Main Dancer, Visual ArtPallets/PaperThoughts - Min Jeong-ki - (N/A) Category:Blog posts